Loose Cannon
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Mingyu adalah german shepherd. Terlalu tua. Sekarat. Menanti kematiannya. Di dalam pelukan Wonwoo. [Meanie. Seventeen]


-oO-Loose Cannon-Oo-

Wonwoo tidak menyukai anjing. Lebih dari itu, mungkin ia membencinya. Tapi Mingyu adalah pengecualian. Mingyu adalah seekor german shepherd yang masih hidup di usianya yang sudah terlalu tua untuk ukuran seekor anjing. Dua puluh empat tahun. Sebaya dengan Wonwoo. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga Mingyu akan segera menemui ajalnya. Wonwoo harus mempersiapkan hati untuk apa yang akan ia hadapi jika Mingyu mati nanti. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Wonwoo menamai anjingnya seperti nama manusia. Kau boleh beranggapan bahwa Wonwoo hanya terlalu introvert dan asosial atau apapun istilah yang kau tahu yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki teman satu spesies dengannya. Sehingga ia menamai anjingnya demikian.

Tidak hanya anjing. Wonwoo juga memelihara seekor hamster di dalam kamar apartemennya itu. Setiap hari hamster gembul itu hanya menyaksikan bagaimana majikannya begitu menyayangi Mingyu jika dilihat dari perlakuannya. Dan hamster itu menyukai interaksi yang ia lihat. Jika hamster itu adalah manusia, ia pasti sudah berteriak: Astaga kalian ini akur sekali. Membuatku iri saja.

Ketika Mingyu baru menginjak awal usia dewasa beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, ia adalah anjing yang besar dan kuat dengan warna bulu yang gelap. Sekarang ketika tua, ia terlihat sedikit menyusut. Tidak sebesar dulu. Dan tidak banyak bergerak. Ia hanya seekor anjing tua pemalas yang hanya bisa tidur, makan, berjalan dengan begitu lambat, dan bergerak tanpa gairah. Ia juga sering sakit-sakitan dan semakin merepotkan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah satu kalipun berharap bahwa anjingnya segera mati dengan cepat agar satu beban dalam hidupnya hilang. Tidak, ia justru terus merawat Mingyu sepenuh hati dan merasa ingin terus berada di sisi Mingyu di saat-saat terakhirnya ini.

Suatu hari ketika hamster milik Wonwoo memakan biji bunga matahari hariannya, ia memperhatikan sebuah adegan yang sudah terlalu familiar di bola mata hitamnya. Wonwoo yang hanya duduk di atas permukaan sofa ketika mendekap Mingyu dengan erat. Mengusapi tubuh berat anjing di pangkuannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Keduanya memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskan. Dan jangan lupa. Hamster itu selalu memperhatikan. Mengawasi perkembangan situasi yang terjadi. Interaksi apapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan hamster itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kita bisa seperti ini. Tapi ketika aku menikah dan memiliki anak nanti, kau tidak akan lagi berada di sisiku seperti ini. Jadi aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu untuk saat ini."

Mingyu bukanlah seekor anjing ajaib yang bisa berbicara. Jadi ia hanya menanggapi sebagaimana anjing biasa menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman kesedihan. Dan jika ia ingin benar-benar menangis, ia pasti sudah melolong sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin kau hidup lebih lama, tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa karena alasan usia." Mata Wonwoo mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakannya. Yah, masalah usia. Seketika Wonwoo menyesal karena semasa hidup Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak pernah membawanya pada seekor anjing betina untuk dikawinkan. Benar-benar tahun yang sia-sia, Wonwoo pikir. Ia telah melanggar hak kebutuhan biologis dan naluri binatang Mingyu. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak atas segala kenangan indah yang telah kau berikan padaku sejak pertama aku bisa mengingat di usia kita yang ketiga." Ia mendekap Mingyu semakin kuat. Air matanya mengalir ketika mengecup bagian belakang leher Mingyu dengan lama. Si hamster yang melihatnya ingin menangis jika ia bisa.

"Seandainya kau adalah manusia, sama sepertiku. Kita bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini lebih lama."

Tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Fisik Mingyu berubah menjadi sosok manusia.

Dan tanpa busana tentu saja.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo saat itu. Kau sudah tahu pasti seperti apa. Yah, ekspresi tipikal ketika seseorang terkejut menyaksikan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya terjadi di depan matanya. Sementara hamster itu melompat-lompat dan tidak berhenti bersuara di dalam kandangnya. Entah mengapa.

"Mingyu?"

"Wonwoo."

Ada jenis keterkejutan lain yang Wonwoo rasakan. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya. Jika benar ini Mingyu, kenapa ia terlihat begitu muda? Sama seperti dirinya. Kemudian ia langsung mengingat bahwa Mingyu berusia sama dengannya. Dua puluh empat. Tentu Mingyu menjadi sangat muda dalam wujud manusia. Dan memiliki tubuh normal. Tidak terlalu berotot, dan tidak kurus juga. Biasa saja.

Tapi tetap saja. Ini adalah sebuah keanehan yang masih Wonwoo pertanyakan alasannya. Tapi ketimbang memikirkan itu semua, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi manusia paling bahagia saat ini dan menamai keanehan itu sebagai keajaiban.

Tapi Mingyu berada dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi padanya ketika terakhir berada dalam wujud anjing. Wonwoo berniat untuk memanggil dokter. Tapi melihat tubuh telanjang Mingyu, Wonwoo rasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Ia harus menutupi tubuh Mingyu dengan pakaian.

Mingyu memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo. Ia juga memiliki kaki-kaki lebih panjang dari Wonwoo. Jadi Wonwoo memberikan pakaian-pakaian longgar miliknya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menjilati leher Wonwoo secara berulang-ulang dengan mata sayu. Entah bagaimana sekarang Wonwoo memandang perlakuan itu seperti perbuatan mesum. Jadi ia mengatakan, "Tidak, Mingyu. Kau tahu manusia tidak melakukan itu pada manusia lainnya. Dan kau adalah seorang manusia, sekarang. Mengerti?"

"YA!"

Wonwoo terkejut dengan jawaban Mingyu yang memekakkan telinga. Spasi di antara keduanya hanya beberapa senti tetapi Mingyu menjawabnya terlalu keras. Ia biasa menjawab Wonwoo dengan suara " _WUF_!" yang keras. Jadi ia tetap mengaplikasikannya sekarang.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Manusia tidak menjawab sekeras itu di dekat telinga manusia lainnya. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Anjing pintar."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, maksudku, pria tampan."

"Apakah aku benar-benar tampan untuk ukuran manusia?"

"Terlalu tampan malah. Aku iri denganmu."

"Terima kasih."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika berpikir bahwa setelah ini ia akan harus mengajarkan Mingyu banyak hal. Banyak sekali.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau adalah seekor german shepherd yang gagah. Apakah kau bisa segagah itu lagi jika kau sembuh?"

"Tidak tahu. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tampan. Dan tinggi. Dan memiliki warna kulit yang bagus. Jika kau juga gagah, kau benar-benar sempurna."

Wonwoo membaringkan Mingyu di atas tempat tidur kecilnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Mingyu tetap berada dalam posisi demikian hingga Minghao selaku dokter yang dipanggil itu datang.

"Aku meminta dokter Wen. Kenapa kau yang datang?"

"Ia memiliki sebuah urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika aku datang?"

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak keberatan. Maaf. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Aku pasti sudah menyinggungmu." Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan ia sulit untuk memiliki teman. Ia tidak pintar berkomunikasi. Ditambah Minghao yang terlalu defensif. Seharusnya seorang dokter tidak bersikap demikian. Tapi mengingat Minghao adalah teman di kampusnya dulu dan mereka bukanlah sekedar _orang lain_ yang tidak saling mengenal, ia pikir tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi, mana pasienku?"

"Ini." Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu menggunakan wajahnya. Yang mana telah berhasil membuat Minghao terkejut.

"Jangan mempermainkanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ini dokter hewan. Kenapa diminta untuk memeriksa manusia?"

Yah, itulah kenapa Wonwoo lebih menginginkan Wen Junhui. Dokter hewan yang sudah biasa Wonwoo datangi untuk perawatan rutin Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa nyaman karena Jun sudah sangat mengenal Mingyu dan sudah pasti langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tapi jika Jun melihat kondisi Mingyu sekarang, ia juga pasti akan ragu apakah ia bisa memeriksa Mingyu seperti dulu atau tidak.

"Ini Mingyu. Dan ia itu anjing."

"Memangnya sebrengsek apa pria ini padamu sampai-sampai kau mengatainya anjing?"

Wonwoo dibuat _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan begitu. Ia anjingku yang bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Ceritanya panjang." Ia langsung menjelaskan sedikit ketika melihat tanda tanya kentara di wajah Minghao.

Mingyu tiba-tiba meraih tangan Minghao kemudian menjilatinya.

Minghao menarik tangannya, "Hei! Itu tidak sopan!"

"Lihat? Ia menyukaimu. Maksudku, Mingyu, aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa manusia tidak menjilati manusia lainnya. Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti?"

"Maaf."

"Terserah. Apapun itu. Sungguh. Tapi tetap saja ia adalah manusia."

"Tapi kau adalah dokter."

" **Dokter hewan**." Minghao menekankan keempat silabel yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku pernah memanggil dokter spesialis mata dan dokter spesialis jantung hanya untuk memeriksa tubuhku ketika aku demam karena saat itu hanya dokter-dokter itu yang tersisa yang memiliki waktu untuk datang kemari. Bidang mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan sakit demam. Tapi mereka tetap bisa memeriksaku dan memberitahu penyakitku."

"Itu karena dokter spesialis seperti itu sama-sama menuntut ilmu di jurusan kedokteran umum ketika di perguruan tinggi. Jadi mereka tentu mampu jika hanya diminta untuk memeriksa penyakit umum pada manusia. Sementara aku sejak awal berada di khusus jurusan kedokteran hewan. Kau mengerti?"

"Oh ayolah Minghao. Tolonglah. Sekarang kau sudah berada di sini. Jangan sia-siakan waktu dan tenaga yang telah kau buang untuk datang kemari."

"Aish. Baiklah, baiklah." Untung saja Minghao pernah satu kali melakukan studi banding tentang pengobatan pada manusia. Satu kali.

Akhirnya Minghao memberikan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan.

Hari-hari berlalu, dan kondisi Mingyu semakin membaik. Ia tampak lebih segar, bugar, bersinar, dan sedikit kekar. Dan Wonwoo melihat Mingyu begitu bahagia. Sama dengan kadar kebahagiaan Wonwoo. Dan sama bahagianya dengan hamster yang selalu memperhatikan keduanya.

Suatu hari ketika Wonwoo baru saja kembali dari tempat ia bekerja. Ia memasuki kamar apartemen, berjalan di dalam ruang tengah dan membawa langkah-langkah kakinya menuju sofa. Tapi sebelum ia meraih sofa, Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menyerbu tubuh Wonwoo hingga terjatuh. Mingyu menindih tubuh Wonwoo di bawahnya. Menjilati lehernya.

Si hamster gembul hanya menonton adegan itu selagi mengupasi kulit biji bunga mataharinya.

"Mingyu, manusia tidak menyerbu manusia lainnya ketika menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Dan sudah kukatakan ribuan kali, jangan menjilatiku."

Mingyu menarik diri. Ia bangkit, dan membantu Wonwoo untuk bangkit. "Maaf." Ia membawa Wonwoo ke dalam sebuah dekapan. "Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama." Padahal sampai dua belas jam saja tidak. Tapi itu adalah kegiatan Mingyu sejak dulu di hari-hari biasa. Menunggu Wonwoo pulang dari taman kanak-kanaknya. Pulang dari sekolah dasarnya. Pulang dari SMP-nya. SMA-nya. Kampusnya. Hingga sekarang, dari kantornya. Yah, tipikal kegiatan hewan peliharaan yang ditinggal sementara tuannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika membalas pelukan itu. "Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkanmu setiap kali kau tidak berada di sisiku. Seandainya saja membawa hewan peliharaan diizinkan. Aku pasti sudah membawamu ke tempat kerjaku sejak–" ia menghentikan kalimat di udara ketika tersadar sesuatu. Ia menatap mata Mingyu. "Kenapa dalam hal itu aku bisa lupa kalau kau sekarang adalah–"

Mingyu menyeringai. Menampilkan gigi taringnya. Gigi yang terlihat lebih menawan dibandingkan gigi taring miliknya ketika masih berada dalam wujud seekor anjing. "Jadi kau juga masih menganggap diriku seperti dulu kan?" ia menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Mengabaikan suara protes yang Wonwoo keluarkan. Menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo ke sofa dan kembali menindihnya. Dan melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Menunjukkan rasa sayang mendalam dengan caranya.

"Mingyu, berhentilah menjilatiku seperti ini."

Mingyu adalah anjing yang pintar. Ia tidak pernah lupa bahwa ia dilarang untuk berbuat demikian pada sesama manusia. Tapi ia juga memiliki sisi manusia sekarang. Sisi yang suka berpura-pura lupa dan tidak ingin mendengar.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti melakukan apa yang dulu biasa aku lakukan kalau kau saja masih menganggapku seperti dulu?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang menatapnya terkejut. "Tapi baiklah. Aku akan mencoba meniru cara ibumu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padamu." Ia mengecup pipi Wonwoo yang kemudian membuat Wonwoo terdiam seketika. "Tapi perlu diingat. Aku adalah aku." dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membasahi leher Wonwoo dengan air liurnya. Yang kali ini malah membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Geli, Mingyu."

Dan Mingyu tidak berhenti. Ia terlalu merindukan Wonwoo. Dan terlalu menyayanginya.

Dan si hamster tidak bosan-bosannya menyaksikan adegan yang disuguhkan dua manusia di depannya.

"Dasar anjing."

.

.

.

-oO-Loose Cannon-Oo-

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

Makasih udah baca :*


End file.
